


Das Mal

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [105]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Explicit Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Eines Tages macht Thiel eine Entdeckung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).

> Die Notizen zu dieser Geschichte (oder eher zum Anfang dieser Geschichte) stammen vom letzten Dezember, denn eigentlich sollte das das Geburtstagsgeschenk für KeinButterdieb werden. Aber dann schlug die Schreibflaute zu und als Geschenk sprang dann Monate später eine andere Geschichte ein. Aber ich denke mal, Du freust Dich auch noch über weitere Geschenke ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Es war eine dieser blöden Geschichten gewesen, die ihm immer wieder passierten – genauer gesagt, die ihm immer wieder passierten, seit er Boerne kannte._
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/204472.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU – Seelenverwandte – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: AU, Seelenverwandte, etwas Humor  
Handlung: Eines Tages macht Thiel eine Entdeckung.  
Länge: ca. 1.100 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 100 Minuten  
A/N: Dazu hatte ich vor der großen Schreibflaute eine Idee, aber es ist nie was draus geworden. Jetzt ist der Anfang fertig geschrieben und ich habe auch noch eine Vorstellung, wie’s weitergeht – aber keine Ahnung, wie ein Ende aussehen könnte. Mal schauen. Also einen weiteren Teil gibt es sicher noch ;)  
Edit: eher sechs ...

***

Es war eine dieser blöden Geschichten gewesen, die ihm immer wieder passierten – genauer gesagt, die ihm immer wieder passierten, seit er Boerne kannte. Für eine Sekunde hatten sie wirklich beide geglaubt, daß der Typ das Baby durch die Luft warf, und natürlich war Boerne sofort hinterher gehechtet, und natürlich war er im Goldfischteich gelandet. Und während sie festgestellt hatten, daß da nur eine Puppe eingewickelt war, und er Boerne geholfen hatte, aus dem verschlammten Tümpel zu kommen, hatte der Kerl mit dem Kinderwagen schon längt Reißaus genommen. Ein klassischer Tag in Münster eben.

Und jetzt schimpfte Boerne wie ein Rohrspatz, klar, er war naß bis auf die Haut, und dreckig noch dazu. Thiel blendete das ganze Gezeter mal lieber aus, während sie nach Hause fuhren, damit Boerne sich umziehen konnte, und rief stattdessen Nadeshda an, damit die eine Fahndung veranlasste. Und dann trottete er hinter Boerne her in dessen Wohnung, denn Boerne hatte schließlich vor ihm gestanden und freie Sicht auf den Typen gehabt, und er brauchte jetzt eine Beschreibung. Sobald Boerne wieder einigermaßen ansprechbar war.

***

Eine Dusche und zehn Minuten später stapfte Boerne mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften durch die Wohnung, sagte ihm wenig im Hinblick auf eine Personenbeschreibung – _groß und dunkelhaarig, Herrgott Thiel, ich hatte das Kind im Blick_ – und suchte sein weißes Hemd. _Nein, nicht das weiße, das andere!_ Thiel unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Grinsen, als Boerne in Hosen und mit dem Handtuch um den Hals, aber immer noch ohne Hemd zurück in den Flur kam, weil keines der Hemden in seinem Schrank das richtige gewesen war.

„Da ist es ja!“ Boerne zeigte neben ihn, Richtung Garderobe. „Warum haben Sie mir das denn nicht gesagt, Sie wissen doch, was ich suche!“

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Ja, da hing ein Hemd, das offensichtlich in der Wäscherei gewesen war – es trug noch seinen Plastiküberzug – aber woher um Himmels Willen sollte er denn wissen, welches seiner Hemden Boerne suchte! Das wollte er dem auch gerade genauer auseinandersetzen, als sein Blick auf Boernes Rücken fiel. Den unteren Rücken, um genau zu sein. Direkt über dem Hosenbund.

„Was verstecken Sie da denn für Jugendsünden?“ Thiel mußte grinsen. „Sind das etwa die Reste eines Steißgeweihs?“

„Das ist ein Muttermal“, erklärte Boerne grimmig, während er sich suchend umsah. „Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt.“

„Nichts … gar nichts …“ Er nahm dem anderen den Plastiküberzug aus der Hand, den der gerade vom Hemd gepult hatte. „Wenn Sie sagen, das ist ein Muttermal, ist es das selbstverständlich.“

„Thiel …“ Boerne kämpfte mit den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. „Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an.“

Er verbiß sich das Grinsen, schielte aber trotzdem noch einmal nach Boernes Rücken. Muttermal, von wegen. Das war doch garantiert eine Tätowierung. Sah ein bißchen aus wie … er stockte. Das sah verdammt bekannt aus.

„Jetzt erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie sind einer von diesen Seelenverwandten-Spinnern und haben sich da … einen Namen hintätowieren lassen.“

Das Handtuch traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht, und als er wieder sehen konnte, hatte Boerne das Hemd schon übergezogen und war dabei, es zuzuknöpfen.

„Ich hab‘ gar nichts tätowieren lassen. Das ist ein Muttermal, das war schon bei meiner Geburt da. Und selbstverständlich bin ich keiner dieser ‚Seelenverwandten-Spinner‘, wie Sie es so passend formuliert haben. Ich glaube auch nicht an Horoskope, Wahrsagerei oder das Karma, auf dem Ihr Herr Vater so gerne herumreitet.“ Boerne sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Können wir dann? Das Kind kommt garantiert nicht von alleine zurück.“

Thiel nickte, immer noch ein wenig perplex. Natürlich. Die Arbeit wartete nicht, dafür aber vermutlich eine Schar von Kollegen, die mehr Informationen als _groß und dunkelhaarig_ brauchten, um den Entführer zu fassen. Es war nur … für einen Moment hätte er schwören können, daß das sein Name war. In seiner Handschrift, seine Unterschrift. Nicht unbedingt leserlich, aber er kannte ja seine Unterschrift. Aber vermutlich war das eine dieser Sinnestäuschung. So wie wenn man in Farbklecksen Gesichter sah oder so.

***

Der Fall löste sich zum Glück schnell auf. Keine Entführung im eigentlichen Sinn, nur eine Kindesentziehung. Falls man da von „nur“ sprechen konnte, die Mutter war jedenfalls in Todesangst gewesen. Zum Glück war der Kindsvater keiner dieser Irren, die der Meinung waren, wenn sie ihr Kind nicht haben konnten, sollte es keiner haben, ganz besonders nicht die Mutter. Klassische Entführungen waren zwar spektakulärer und schafften es eher in die Medien, aber getrennte Väter, die ihre Kinder umbrachten, gab es weitaus häufiger. Gut, daß es diesmal glimpflich ausgegangen war. Der Mann war zusammengebrochen, als sie ihn aufgespürt hatten, und dem Kind war nichts passiert.

Thiel drückte den Bügelverschluß seiner Flasche auf, entschlossen, heute nicht an Lukas zu denken. Das passierte ihm leider mit Vorliebe dann, wenn es in einem Fall um Kinder ging. Oder Eltern. Oder Scheidungen. Also viel zu oft. Er nahm einen Schluck Bier. Und dachte natürlich doch an Lukas. Nein, er hatte überhaupt kein Verständnis für Menschen, die ihren Kindern etwas antaten, weil sie mit sich selbst und ihrem Leben nicht zurechtkamen. Aber den Schmerz, den konnte er nur zu gut verstehen. Er seufzte. Am Wochenende sollte unbedingt mal wieder anrufen. Nicht jetzt, jetzt war er zu K.O., aber am Wochenende, wenn er wieder runtergekommen war, würde er anrufen.

Er nahm die Fernbedienung in die Hand und zappte sich lustlos einmal durchs Fernsehprogramm, nur um bei einer dieser schrecklichen Sendungen hängenzubleiben, bei denen irgendwelche B-Promis über irgendwelche Themen redeten, von denen sie nichts verstanden. Normalerweise schaltete er da so schnell drüber weg, daß er möglichst wenig mitbekam, aber diesmal war gerade in dem Moment, als er reingeschaltet hatte, eines dieser Namens-Tattoos eingeblendet worden. Thiel dachte an Boerne und schnaubte.

Natürlich glaubte er nicht an sowas – genausowenig, wie er an Horoskope und Wahrsagerei glaubte. Aber natürlich hatte selbst er mitgekriegt, daß „Seelenverwandte“ oder „Soulmates“, wie es neudeutsch hieß, gerade der letzte esoterische Schrei waren. Wahrscheinlich hatten irgendwelche Schauspieler damit angefangen, diese alten Märchen auszukramen, und jetzt glaubte auch Tante Frieda aus Münster an den Quatsch. Er hatte natürlich kein Problem damit, wenn jemand seinen Seelenverwandten zu finden geglaubt hatte. Etwas prätentiös der Begriff, aber natürlich hatte er das zu glücklicheren Zeiten auch einmal geglaubt. Aber das ganze drumherum, das mit der Vorbestimmung und dem Schicksal und daß es natürlich nur wenige auserwählte Menschen waren, die Seelenverwandte der esoterischen Art hatten, das fand er höchst albern. Und das mit den Zeichen am Körper erst recht. Merkwürdige Male, die schon in der Kindheit den Namen des oder der Zukünftigen verrieten. Das nahm dem Leben doch jede Spannung!

* tbc *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Nach dem ersten Bier hatte er kurzentschlossen seinen Vater angerufen und sich eingeladen._
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/204769.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Charakterschwächen – Joker (Inspiration: [Mercy](https://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1262922.html) von nachanca) – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: AU, Seelenverwandte, etwas Humor  
Handlung: Nach dem ersten Bier hatte er kurzentschlossen seinen Vater angerufen und sich eingeladen.  
Länge: ca. 850 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten

***

Nach dem ersten Bier hatte er kurzentschlossen seinen Vater angerufen und sich eingeladen; zu mehr Bier und Pizza, da sie beide keine große Lust hatten zu kochen. Vermutlich weil sein Vater der andere Mensch war, der ihm zu Familien und Eltern und Scheidungen einfiel, nur daß er seinen Vater eben sehr viel leichter erreichen konnte als Lukas. Und auch wenn Herbert einem gewaltig auf die Nerven gehen konnte, war das doch immer noch besser, als den Abend alleine zu verbringen. Und weil er keine Lust hatte, Herbert von dem Fall zu erzählen oder über Lukas zu reden, erzählte er die Geschichte von Boernes Steißgeweih. Sie hatten inzwischen eine halbe Familienpizza verputzt, waren beim zweiten Bier und dementsprechend albern bei der Vorstellung, wie sich der Herr Professor Dr. Dr. vermutlich im Zuge einer verfrühten Midlife-Crisis in den späten Neunzigern ein Arschgeweih hatte stechen lassen. _Garantiert besoffen_, hatte Herbert gemeint. _Oder eine Wette. Wahrscheinlich beides_.

Bis er den Fehler machte, zu erzählen, daß das Ding, das Boerne als „Muttermal“ bezeichnete, fast so aussah wie sein Name. Sein Vater nahm das natürlich ernst, war ja klar. Aber sein Vater glaubte auch an Chakras und wußte der Teufel was alles. „Das war’n Witz, Vaddern. Boerne ist ganz sicher nicht mein ‚Seelenverwandter‘.“

Herbert sah immer noch ganz blaß aus. „Vaddern? Alles O.K.?“

„Und es sieht wirklich wie dein Name aus?“

„Nee, man kann gar nix lesen.“ Herbert entspannte sich wieder. „Ich hab‘ nur für einen Moment gedacht, daß es so ähnlich aussieht wie meine Unterschrift.“

Herbert antwortete nichts. Stattdessen griff er nach seiner Bierflasche, und Thiel konnte sehen, wie seine Hand zitterte.

„Mensch, Vaddern. Boerne sagt, das ist ein Muttermal. Ich wette ja, er hat sich da mal was tätowieren lassen, was ihm jetzt peinlich ist.“ Herbert wirkte immer noch nicht beruhigt. „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft an so einen Unsinn? Außerdem müßte ich dann doch auch so was haben, so läuft das dann doch angeblich, oder?“

Sein Vater setzte die Bierflasche mit einem lauten Klacken auf dem Tisch ab.

„Was?“

„Ich fürchte, ich muß dir da was sagen.“

***

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Hatte er Herbert in letzter Zeit verärgert, so daß der ihn mit dieser wilden Geschichte auf den Arm nehmen wollte? Zweifelnd sah er die kleine Narbe an seiner linken Hand an. Die hatte er schon seit er denken konnte. Ein anderes Kind im Kindergarten hatte ihm den Holzmalstift in die Hand gerammt, hatte seine Mutter immer erzählt. Man konnte immer noch den Rest einer bläulichen Schattierung erkennen, auch wenn die Farbe mit den Jahren immer blasser geworden war.

Und jetzt behauptete sein Vater, da hätte „Karl“ gestanden. Schon seit seiner Geburt hätte er das gehabt, dieses Zeichen. Erst so klein, daß man nicht wirklich etwas hätte lesen können, und dann war es deutlicher geworden, mit jedem Zentimeter, den er gewachsen war. Ausgerechnet an der Hand, wo jeder es sehen konnte. Seiner Mutter hatte das gar nicht gefallen, hatte Herbert erzählt. Und komischerweise war es genau das, was ihn diese Geschichte beinahe glauben ließ. Seine Mutter hätte so etwas nie im Leben akzeptiert – die war nüchtern durch und durch und hielt absolut nichts von solchem übernatürlichen Kram. Naja, und dann auch noch … „Karl“. War ja klar, was das für ihn bedeutet hätte, wenn er damit groß geworden wäre. Es gab damals noch genügend Menschen, die an diese Seelenverwandten-Zeichen glaubten, auch bevor die Idee in den letzten Jahren wieder in Mode gekommen war. Großeltern erzählten sowas ihren Enkelkindern als Gutenachtgeschichten. Er wäre schon in der Grundschule Schwuchtel gerufen worden. Das hätte seine Mutter erst recht nicht akzeptiert.

Und dann waren sie mit ihm beim Arzt gewesen. Ein winziger Eingriff, lokale Betäubung. Und übrig geblieben war nur die Narbe.

Und Wut. Er hatte gar nicht mehr weiter mit Herbert darüber geredet, was das nun bedeutete oder ob das überhaupt was bedeutete. Er hatte sich einfach verabschiedet und war wieder nach Hause geradelt, bevor die Wut überkochte und er Herbert beschimpfte, der ja nun von allen am allerwenigstens dafür konnte. Er kannte seine Mutter schließlich und wußte, daß niemand etwas hätte ausrichten können, wenn sie sich erst einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Er liebte seine Mutter, hatte sie als Kind geliebt und vermißte sie auch heute noch, vermißte ihren nüchternen Pragmatismus und ihren unerschütterlichen Glauben daran, daß er der beste Sohn war, den sich eine Mutter nur wünschen konnte. Aber er wußte genauso gut um ihre schlechten Seiten. Kleinbürgerlich hatte Herbert das immer genannt, diesen Wunsch, nicht aufzufallen und bloß nicht anders zu sein als die anderen. Und gottverdammt stur war sie gewesen und überzeugt, Recht zu haben. Vor allem in allen Dingen, die ihren Sohn betrafen. Was er nicht verstand, war, warum er jetzt so wütend auf sie war. Als hätte sie ihm etwas genommen ohne ihn überhaupt nach seiner Meinung zu fragen. Obwohl das ja überhaupt nicht stimmte, sie hatte ein Mal wegoperieren lassen, ein Muttermal, das ihm garantiert nichts genützt hätte im Leben, dafür aber sicher Ärger eingebracht. Sie hatte ihn nicht gegen seinen Willen verstümmelt. Warum also fühlte sich das jetzt so an?

* tbc *


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel unter Streß kennt nur zwei Reaktionen: Angriff oder Flucht.
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/206598.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Angst – Überstürzter Umzug – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: AU, Seelenverwandte, Angst  
Handlung: Thiel unter Streß kennt nur zwei Reaktionen: Angriff oder Flucht.  
Länge: ca. 950 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 80 Minuten

***

Als wäre nicht schon alles schlimm genug, lagen jetzt auch noch zwei Tage Wochenende vor ihm. Thiel seufzte und zog die Bettdecke über den Kopf, als er sich wieder an das Gespräch mit Herbert am Vorabend erinnerte. Nicht daß er normalerweise was gegen Wochenenden hatte, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber jetzt bedeutete das keine Arbeit, die ihn ablenken würde, weil es wichtigere Dinge gab als über Seelenverwandtenzeichen, seine Mutter oder Boerne nachzudenken. Es bedeutete außerdem mehr Boerne als unter der Woche, weil es sich in den letzten Jahren so eingespielt hatte, daß sie am Wochenende zusammen aßen und manchmal auch was zusammen unternahmen – falls er nicht gerade in Hamburg zu einem Spiel war oder Boerne was Kulturelles unternahm. Was in den letzter Zeit aber immer seltener vorgekommen war, Opern, Golfspiele und ähnliches lagen meistens auf den Wochenenden, an denen er sowieso in Hamburg … Thiel kniff die Augen zusammen, obwohl es unter der Decke sowieso schon ziemlich dunkel war. Wieso war ihm das noch nicht früher aufgefallen! Boerne legte seine Termine absichtlich auf die St. Pauli Heimspiele. Damit er … Damit sie … verdammt, war das stickig hier! Hastig tauchte er wieder unter der Decke auf und japste nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Sein Puls raste. Sauerstoffmangel, garantiert. Oder eine Panikattacke.

Es gab eigentlich nur zwei denkbare Erklärungen für das, was er gesehen hatte. Entweder hatte Boerne sich da absichtlich seinen Namen hintätowieren lassen, und das war schon schlimm genug, weil das bedeutete, daß Boerne an so einen Quatsch glaubte, und daß er … also daß er … daß es sein Name war, den er auf seiner Haut haben wollte. Oder, und er wußte nicht, ob er das noch schlimmer fand – die Spinner hatten recht und es gab diese Male wirklich und Boerne war damit geboren worden, was bedeutete, daß irgendeine übernatürliche Macht sie quasi zwingen wollte zusammenzukommen, ob sie wollten oder nicht. Mit einem Mal konnte er seine Mutter sehr viel besser verstehen als noch am Tag zuvor. Das war eine schreckliche Vorstellung, und wenn er sein Kind vor so etwas beschützen müßte, würde er es auch tun.

Nur daß das alles nichts geholfen hatte, oder? Am Ende war er doch hier gelandet, in dieser Wohnung neben Boernes. Susanne, Lukas, alles nur ein Umweg, der ihn wieder zurück nach Münster geführt hatte und zu … Boerne.

Er setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. O.K., jetzt hatte er vollkommen den Verstand verloren. Sein Leben gehörte immer noch ihm, und kein Voodoo oder kosmisches Karma oder was auch immer bestimmten darüber, was er tat. Und als erstes würde er ausziehen. Es reichte doch wirklich, daß er Boerne auf der Arbeit sah, sie mußten nicht auch noch Tür an Tür wohnen.

***

Den ganzen Samstag hatte er es erfolgreich geschafft, Boerne aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber jetzt klingelte es so anhaltend an seiner Tür, daß er das nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Vor allen Dingen, als Boerne auch noch anfing zur klopfen und zu rufen, daß er sehr wohl wisse, das Thiel zuhause war, sein Rad stehe nämlich noch unten vor der Tür.

Trotzdem zögerte er, als er vor der Wohnungstür stand. Aber dann holte er tief Luft, griff nach der Türklinke, und öffnete.

„Das ist ja wohl ein schlechter Scherz!“ Boerne wedelte mit einem Blatt Papier vor seinen Augen herum. „Was soll das?“

Er kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Ja. Fühlte sich schon gleich besser an. „Es ist mal Zeit für Veränderung, dachte ich. Was Neues. Eigentlich sollte das hier ja auch nur für den Übergang sein.“

„Sie wollen ausziehen?!“

„Umziehen.“ Er ignorierte Boernes verletzten Blick. „Mit drei Monaten Kündigungsfrist, alles ganz korrekt.“

„Aber …“ Boerne starrte ihn an. „Wenn Sie irgendetwas stört, dann sagen Sie mir das doch. Da kann man doch sicher was machen. Sie müssen doch nicht gleich –“

„Ich will mich einfach nur verändern. Vergrößern.“

„Aber -“

„Die Gelegenheit hat sich spontan ergeben. Nächstes Wochenende ziehe ich aus.“

„Was?“ Boerne wurde kreidebleich. „Aber … drei Monate …“

„Keine Sorge, ich zahle die Miete ja weiter. Und dann haben Sie genug Zeit, in aller Ruhe einen Nachmieter zu suchen.“

„Thiel …“ Boerne sah nach unten, auf das Kündigungsschreiben in seinen Händen, als müsse er sich vergewissern, daß es real war. Und dann wieder nach oben, in Thiels Gesicht. „Hören Sie, wenn es wegen dieser Sache ist … Das ist nur ein Muttermal. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten.“

„Welches Muttermal?“ Er griff nach der Tür. Nein, darüber wollte er ganz bestimmt nicht reden. Alles andere, aber nicht das. Es war so schon schlimm genug, Boernes Blick auszuhalten, er konnte jetzt wirklich nicht auch noch darüber reden.

„Thiel …“

„Es tut mir leid, daß das jetzt so plötzlich kommt, aber Sie finden bestimmt schnell jemand neues.“ Er zog die Tür zu. „Und ich muß jetzt auch … Ich habe noch … Ich bin mit meinem Vater verabredet. War noch was?“

Boerne starrte ihn an. „Nein.“

Er war heilfroh, als die Tür zu war und er Boernes Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr sehen konnte. Seufzend lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht. Sein Herz raste. Auf die Schnelle hatte er erstmal nur ein WG-Zimmer zur Zwischenmiete gefunden, aber das mußte Boerne ja nicht wissen. Und in dem halben Jahr, das er da bleiben konnte, würde er schon noch was Besseres finden. Die meisten seiner Möbel mußte er zwischenzeitlich wo einlagern, aber das ließ sich auch noch regeln. Er hätte sie ja bei seinem Vater untergestellt, aber der würde dann vermutlich mit ihm darüber reden wollen, warum er das tat, und das brauchte er nicht auch noch. Schlimm genug, daß er mit Boerne hatte reden müssen.

* tbc *


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natürlich lösen sich Probleme nicht, indem man vor ihnen davon rennt …
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/206906.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik – Gefühl vs. Vernunft – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Fandom: Tatort Münster  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: AU, Seelenverwandte, Pre-Slash  
Handlung: Natürlich lösen sich Probleme nicht, indem man vor ihnen davon rennt …  
Länge: ca. 600 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 40 Minuten

***

Der Umzug war anstrengend gewesen. Er haßte sowas ja eigentlich. Veränderungen. Und dann der Umzug selbst, der ganze Kram, den man da plötzlich wiedersah, lauter Dinge, von denen man sich schon längst hätte trennen sollen und es doch nie getan hatte. Alte Fotoalben, O.K., aber warum um Himmels Willen hatte er immer noch die Ordner mit Unterlagen aus seiner Anwärterzeit? Oder drei mittlerweile defekte Telefone? Dutzende von T-Shirts, die nicht einmal er auch nur noch am Wochenende zuhause anziehen würde?

Eigentlich wäre so ein Umzug ja der passende Moment gewesen um auszusortieren, aber so plötzlich, wie das alles gekommen war, blieb dafür wieder einmal keine Zeit. Mit schlechtem Gewissen hatte er alles in Umzugskartons geworfen und zusammen mit fast allen Möbeln einlagern lassen. Das WG-Zimmer war möbliert, klar, war ja schließlich Zwischenmiete.

Und jetzt saß er da auf einem abgeschabten Sitzsack, aus dem er alleine vermutlich nie wieder hochkommen würde. Neben ihm auf dem Boden war noch ein Stück Pizza im Karton, aber dummerweise hatte er vor ein paar Minuten das Gewicht verlagert, der Sack war leicht zur Seite gekippt, und jetzt kam er mit dem Arm nicht mehr an den Karton. Und nebenan wummerte was mit viel Baß, was aber vermutlich noch ein Glücksfall war, denn einer seiner Mitbewohner war mit einer Freundin in besagtes Zimmer verschwunden und es hatte nicht so gewirkt, als wollten sich die beiden zusammen seine Briefmarkensammlung ansehen.

Thiel seufzte. Er war eindeutig zu alt fürs WG-Leben, und seine Mitbewohner teilten diese Ansicht, obwohl beide sich bisher höflich zurückgehalten hatten. Dafür hatte er gepflegt übersehen, was im Bad auf der Fensterbank so alles wuchs. Was in der Duschwanne wuchs, konnte er hingegen beim besten Willen nicht übersehen. Er war ja echt nicht pingelig, aber da hatte er erst mal ordentlich geputzt. Das hatte ihm dann die Rückenschmerzen beschwert, weshalb er nun hilflos in diesem Sitzsack hing.

Und er vermißte Boerne.

Was half es, sich da was anderes vorzumachen – seit er nach Münster gekommen war, war Boerne die eine Konstante in seinem Leben gewesen. Im Schlechten wie im Guten. Jetzt wohnte er hier seit drei Wochen und sie hatten seither kaum ein privates Wort gewechselt. Sie arbeiteten natürlich weiter miteinander und das war auch soweit O.K.

Nur daß es ihm jedesmal einen Stich versetzte, wenn er den anderen sah. Jedesmal hätte er am liebsten alles hingeschmissen und gesagt, _Ich komme zurück_. Zurück in seine Wohnung, zurück in ihr Leben, zurück zu Boerne. Wie konnte etwas, was ihm all die Jahre gar nicht richtig aufgefallen war, jetzt so wehtun? Und wie sollte er wissen, ob das echt war? Ob er das wirklich fühlte, dieses Ziehen, diesen Schmerz, oder ob das eine Nebenwirkung dieses … Mals war? Der Teil, den sie nicht hatten wegoperieren können?

Sein Handy klingelte, aber er ging nicht ran, als er Herberts Namen auf dem Display sah. Das konnte er nicht auch noch brauchen. Der hatte ihm schon dreimal gesagt, daß er absolut überreagierte, und vielleicht stimmte das ja sogar, aber hatte er nicht wirklich ausreichend Grund dafür, überzureagieren? Irgendeine fremde Macht versucht über sein Leben zu bestimmen, und er sollte sich nicht aufregen?

Jetzt kam der Piepser, daß jemand was auf seine Mailbox gesprochen hatte, und er nahm das Handy doch zur Hand. Spürte die Enttäuschung, als es wie erwartet Herbert war, der ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Drückte trotzdem auf Anhören.

_Deine Mutter hat genau so reagiert. Aber das ist nicht so was wie eine arrangierte Heirat, Frankie. Das ist nur ein Hinweis. Ein … Fingerzeig._

Sollte ihn das jetzt trösten?

* tbc *


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Und schon waren sie wieder in professionellem Fahrwasser. Wie einfach das ging, wenn man nur wollte!_
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/207233.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Mal - Teil 5  
Prompt: Romantik – Fettnäpfchen – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: AU, Seelenverwandte, Pre-Slash, Humor  
Handlung: Und schon waren sie wieder in professionellem Fahrwasser. Wie einfach das ging, wenn man nur wollte!  
Länge: ca. 1.100 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 90 Minuten  
A/N: Ich brauchte ziemlich lange bis zum Fettnäpfchen und es ist auch eher klein, aber es ist da … Auf jeden Fall ist das gesamte Kapitel dem Prompt zu verdanken, auch wenn ich etwas vom Weg abgekommen bin ;)

***

„Was ist Ihnen denn passiert?“ fragte Boerne besorgt, als er in die Rechtsmedizin gehumpelt kam. Und schon war es wieder da, das Gefühl, daß er hierher gehörte. Er wußte genau, wie das ablief – Boerne würde versuchen aus ihm herauszukriegen, was er gemacht hatte, um sich einen Hexenschuß oder was auch immer das war zu holen, und er würde den Fragen ausweichen oder glatte Lügen erzählen; Boerne würde versuchen, sich seinen Rücken anzusehen, und er würde ihn nicht lassen; Boerne würde ihm gute Ratschläge zur Genesung erteilen, und er würde sie ignorieren. Und am Ende würde sich Boerne doch um ihn kümmern, und er würde zwar murren, aber doch schlucken, was auch immer Boerne ihm aus der Apotheke mitbrachte.

„Hexenschuß, hab‘ zu viel geputzt.“ Das _in der neuen Wohnung_ ließ er unausgesprochen, er konnte auch so sehen, daß Boerne das mithörte. „Aber lassen wir das, ich hab‘ schon Ibuprofen geschluckt und morgen ist es garantiert wieder besser. Sie wollten mir etwas zu unserer Leichensache mitteilen?“

Boerne nickte knapp und schlug das Tuch zurück.

Und schon waren sie wieder in professionellem Fahrwasser. Wie einfach das ging, wenn man nur wollte!

***

Von dem Schmerzmittel alleine wurde der Rücken natürlich nicht besser. Außerdem hatte er jetzt Magenschmerzen, scheiß Nebenwirkungen. Boerne hatte ihm normalerweise auch immer gleich was gegen die Nebenwirkungen mitgebracht, aber er wußte nicht mehr, wie das Zeug hieß und hatte auch keine Lust, jetzt nochmal zur Apotheke zu gehen. Dann meldete er sich eben mal einen Tag krank, davon ging die Welt nicht unter. Und wenn er mehr lag und lief als saß, wurde es sicher bald besser. Eine Wärmflasche im Rücken wäre toll gewesen, aber sowas hatte er nicht, nicht mal bei den eingelagerten Sachen. Boerne hatte sowas natürlich. Aber an den wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht denken. Er seufzte und sah zur Zimmerdecke. Ganz schön gelb. Da müßte man dringend mal streichen. Das kam von der ganzen Qualmerei, das Zimmer roch auch immer noch wie ein kalter Aschenbecher, obwohl er quasi Tag und Nacht lüftete. Mit der Wohnungssuche war er trotzdem immer noch nicht vorangekommen, obwohl es dringend nötig war, daß er hier raus kam und wieder richtig lebte.

Neben ihm auf dem Boden leuchtete das Handy kurz auf und erinnerte ihn daran, daß er auch im Liegen online gehen und Wohnungsanzeigen sichten konnte. Wenn er jetzt eh nichts anderes tun konnte. Irgendwann mußte er ja. Der erste von den sechs Monaten, die er hierbleiben konnte, war schon fast rum.

Er sah wieder hoch, zur Decke, auch wenn ihn die kaum weniger deprimierte als der Gedanke, eine Wohnung zu suchen.

Und dann klingelte es. Das Reeperbahnlied. Lukas! (Boerne hatte ihm das eingestellt, verschiedene Klingeltöne für verschiedene Anrufer, und für Lukas hatte er irgendwo die Version des Reeperbahnlieds aufgetrieben und runtergeladen, die er bei seinem alten Handy als Klingelton gehabt hatte. Aber daran wollte er jetzt eigentlich gar nicht denken.)

„Hallo!“

„Hallo Papa! Stör‘ ich dich gerade? Bist du wach?“

Thiel mußte schmunzeln. In der Hinsicht waren sie beide gleich, das mit der Zeitverschiebung konnten sie sich nie richtig merken. „Nö. Hier ist Vormittag und ich bin … zuhause.“

„Urlaub?“

„Nee, Rücken.“

Lukas lachte. „Hast du’s mal wieder übertrieben?“

„Das ist echt nicht lustig!“ Er drehte sich ächzend auf die Seite, um besser telefonieren zu können. „Komm du mal in mein Alter.“

„Mhm … Nee, im Ernst, ist es schlimm?“

„Jetzt laß uns nicht Zeit mit meinen Rückenschmerzen verschwenden. Warum rufst du an?“

„Das ist nicht mehr so teuer wie früher, Papa. Und ich ruf nur so an, wollte hören wie‘s dir geht.“

„Hat Herbert mit dir geredet?“

„Was?“ Lukas klang ehrlich verwirrt. „Wieso?“

„Ach, nix …“

Puh. Falscher Alarm. Seinem Vater wäre sowas ja glatt zuzutrauen gewesen, aber offenbar gab es Dinge, vor denen selbst er zurückschreckte. Sie plauderten eine ganze Weile, Lukas erzählte von der Uni und wie es Susanne ging, und er von der Arbeit und was Herbert so trieb. Seitdem der im letzten Jahr nach Neuseeland gereist war, kannten sich Großvater und Enkel endlich auch persönlich. Vielleicht sollte er das auch endlich mal machen, Urlaub angesammelt hatte er wirklich genug. Und das mit dem Flug mußte er einfach über sich bringen. Boerne hatte ja gemeint, daß er einfach ein Beruhigungsmittel schlucken sollte, und … an den wollte er eigentlich gar nicht denken, schon gar nicht jetzt, wo er mit Lukas redete.

„Sag mal … stimmt was nicht?“

„Wieso?“

„Ist dicke Luft mit deinem Freund?“

„Welchem Freund?“

„Na dein Rechtsmediziner.“ Er konnte deutlich das Lachen in Lukas Stimme hören. „Herbert meint ja, ihr könntet auch verheiratet sein, jedenfalls was die Ehekrisen angeht.“

„Der spinnt jetzt ja wohl komplett!“ Er war laut geworden, viel lauter als er das eigentlich gewollt hatte, aber –

„Tschuldigung.“ Lukas klang besorgt. „Ich wollte dich nur ein bißchen aufziehen.“

„Ich …“

„Es ist nur … Du erzählst sonst immer von ihm.“

Tat er das? Seine Zeit mit Lukas dafür verschwenden, über Boerne zu reden?

„… und heute hast du gar nix erzählt und ich dachte, Ihr habt Euch vielleicht gestritten. Aber ich wollte damit nicht sagen, daß ... du weißt schon.“

„Wir …“ Nein, er konnte das Lukas nicht erzählen, daß er ausgezogen war. Umgezogen. „Ja, wir haben uns gestritten. Und ich hab‘ echt gerade keine Lust, über Boerne zu reden.“

„Bestimmt vertragt Ihr Euch wieder. Das tut Ihr doch immer.“

„Mhm.“ Und das mit dem Mal, das konnte er Lukas erst recht nicht erzählen. Falls man diese Ammenmärchen in Neuseeland überhaupt kannte. „Sag mal, was machen denn deine Europareisepläne?“

Lukas ging dankbar auf den Themenwechsel ein und die nächsten Minuten hörte er sich an, welche Länder sein Junge alle besuchen und wann er nun genau nach Deutschland kommen wollte.

„Du hast doch Urlaub angemeldet?“

„Hab‘ ich.“ Und jetzt, wo er die genauen Daten kannte, würde er sofort den Antrag einreichen. „Nadeshda hat gesagt sie vertritt mich auf jeden Fall, egal wann du kommst.“

„Ich freu mich schon.“

„Ich mich auch.“ Es würde komisch sein. Sich nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen. Er kannte natürlich Fotos … Aber es würde trotzdem merkwürdig sein, seinen Sohn erwachsen wieder zu sehen. Thiel schluckte.

„Manchmal hab‘ ich aber auch ein bißchen Angst.“

„Ich auch.“

Sie mußten beide lachen.

„Nein, das wird cool.“ Lukas, immer optimistisch, das war was, was er von seiner Mutter haben mußte. Oder war er auch so gewesen, mit Anfang zwanzig? „Und ich weiß, du willst nicht drüber reden, aber das wird auch wieder, bestimmt. Egal was es ist.“

***

_Egal was es ist_, dachte Thiel, nachdem sie aufgelegt hatten. Lukas hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie sehr er damit den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.

* tbc *


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatte er wirklich gedacht, Boerne würde das einfach so auf sich beruhen lassen?
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/207373.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: h/c – „Entschuldige, daß ich mir Sorgen mache“ – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: AU, Seelenverwandte, Pre-Slash, mild h/c  
Handlung: Hatte er wirklich gedacht, Boerne würde das einfach so auf sich beruhen lassen?  
Länge: ca. 1.350 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 90 Minuten  
A/N: Hatte ich's gerade im Rücken? Ja, ertappt ...

***

Er mußte nach dem Telefonat mit Lukas tatsächlich nochmal eingeschlafen sein – kein Wunder eigentlich, viel Schlaf hatte er in den letzten Wochen nicht gekriegt, dafür war hier alles zu fremd und oft genug auch zu laut. Jedenfalls war es wieder ein Klingeln, das ihn aus dem Schlaf riß, nur daß diesmal die Wohnungstür und nicht sein Handy war.

„Janosch?“ Sein Mitbewohner lag doch garantiert noch im Bett, der kam nie früh raus, weil er abends kellnerte. Tim hingegen fuhr morgens Brötchen aus, der war schon lange weg.

„Janosch!“ Im Nebenzimmer rührte sich nichts, und die Klingel hatte kurz pausiert, um jetzt in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder kurz zu bimmeln. Mist. Janosch hatte ja was erzählt von wegen Exkursion. Thiel stemmte sich ächzend in die Senkrechte und biß die Zähne zusammen, als sein Rücken protestierte.

„Ja … ich komm‘ ja schon!“ Die Strecke zur Tür war ihm noch nie so lang vorgekommen, aber immerhin konnte er sich überhaupt wieder einigermaßen bewegen. Erleichtert stützte er sich mit einer Hand am Türrahmen ab und öffnete mit der anderen die Tür.

„Entschuldigung, ich … Boerne?“

Da stand tatsächlich Boerne, mit einer Aktentasche in der Hand und entschlossenem Blick.

„Was wollen Sie denn hier?“ Instinktiv versuchte er mehr Platz einzunehmen, um Boerne den Blick in den Flur zu versperren. Nicht, daß der nicht schon auf der Klingel die beiden anderen Namen gesehen haben mußte. „Woher wissen Sie überhaupt –“

„Frau Krusenstern hat mir die Adresse weitergegeben.“

Nadeshda! Und dabei wußte sie doch ganz genau, daß er das nicht wollte! Natürlich hatten sie jetzt nicht so direkt darüber geredet was passiert war zwischen Boerne und ihm, aber … Es war doch wohl klar, daß er nicht wollte, daß Boerne ihn hier besuchte.

„Und was wollen Sie jetzt hier?“

„Ich dachte …“ Boerne zögerte kurz. „Weil Sie sich krank gemeldet haben. Ich dachte, ich sehe mal nach Ihnen.“

„Na das haben Sie ja jetzt getan.“ Mit einer Hand machte er eine scheuchende Bewegung und biß sich gleich darauf auf die Lippe, weil er dabei auch den Rücken zu viel bewegt hatte. Verdammt. Er hätte doch weiter ins Hallenbad gehen sollen zum Duschen, statt zu versuchen dieses Drecksding sauber zu kriegen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, daß ich mir Sorgen mache“, sagte Boerne, und da war er wieder, der vertraute sarkastische Tonfall. Und er hätte genau so antworten müssen, hätte Boerne die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen sollen, aber es tat so weh, Boerne reden zu hören als ob sich nichts geändert hatte, daß er überhaupt nicht reagierte. Nicht einmal, als Boerne einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte – statt zu gehen, wie man es nach so einer Bemerkung eigentlich hätte erwarten können. Beim nächsten Schritt mußte er selbst einen Schritt zurückweichen, wenn sie nicht zusammenstoßen sollten, und dann war er schon damit beschäftigt zu fluchen, weil er sich dabei höchst unglücklich den Rücken verdreht hatte.

„Sie sollten wirklich liegen und den Rücken entlasten.“

„Das hab‘ ich ja! Bis Sie geklingelt haben!“

Boerne nickte mit dem Kopf den Flur hinunter. „Dann legen Sie sich wieder hin.“

***

„Haben Sie was gegen die Magenschmerzen genommen?“ fragte Boerne, als er die halbleere Packung Schmerzmittel auf seinem Nachttisch sah.

Thiel bis die Zähne zusammen, während er versuchte in eine halbwegs bequeme Position zu kommen. „Nein.“

„Ich hab‘ Ihnen was mit gebracht.“ Boerne stellte die Tasche neben seinem Bett ab und ließ seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. „Wo ist denn die Küche?“

„Die zweite Tür rechts“, murmelte Thiel. Er war wirklich froh, daß Boerne mit keinem Wort seine Wohnsituation erwähnte. Während er vorhin im Schneckentempo den Flur zurück in sein Zimmer geschlichen war, hatte er ja mit jedem Schritt mit einer Bemerkung gerechnet. _Das nennen Sie also sich vergrößern. Da haben Sie sich ja wirklich verbessert, kein Wunder, daß Sie sich das Angebot nicht entgehen lassen konnten._ Er konnte die Sätze regelrecht hören in Boernes Tonfall. Aber der andere hatte geschwiegen und war einfach nur langsam hinter ihm her gelaufen.

Natürlich war zu befürchten, daß Boerne sowieso wußte, daß das alles nur ein Vorwand gewesen war. Man konnte dem anderen ja viel vorwerfen, aber dumm war er nicht.

Boerne war wieder zurück und stellte ein frisches Glas Wasser vor ihm ab. „Dem Zustand der Küche nach zu urteilen, ist das hier eine Männer-WG.“

„Frauen können genauso schlampig sein.“ Nadeshda hatte nicht umsonst ausgiebig mit ihm geübt, sexistische Bemerkungen zu identifizieren und zu vermeiden.

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue, verkniff sich aber eine Antwort. Stattdessen streckte er ihm eine Hand hin, um ihm wieder aufzuhelfen. „Im Liegen können Sie die nicht schlucken.“

Er hätte es nicht tun sollen. Genau deshalb war er doch überhaupt erst ausgezogen, um solche Situationen zu vermeiden. Aber irgendetwas in ihm war stärker als dieser völlig vernünftige Gedanke. Dieses bescheuerte Mal, oder, wahrscheinlicher, schlichtweg die Macht der Gewohnheit. Jedenfalls griff er zu und ließ sich helfen, bis er neben Boerne saß und Glas und Tablette greifen konnte, während der andere einen stützenden Arm um ihn gelegt hatte. Nicht daß das streng genommen nötig gewesen wäre, aber es tat gut.

***

Das Schmerzmittel wirkte, das Mittel gegen die Magenschmerzen auch, und die Wärmflasche, die Boerne in der Aktentasche versteckt hatte, tat ihr übriges. Ihm ging es deutlich besser als nach seinem ersten Versuch an diesem Morgen aufzustehen. Boerne hatte das Zimmer gelüftet, die Klamotten weggeräumt, die er gestern nicht mehr vom Boden hatte aufheben können, und ihm etwas zu essen gebracht.

Über den Umzug hatten sie nicht geredet. Und erst recht nicht über das Mal. Er hatte sich nicht mal bedankt, obwohl ihm klar war, daß er allen Grund dazu hatte. Er hatte auch nicht gefragt, wieso Boerne so einfach während der Arbeitszeit bei ihm vorbeischauen konnte. Das hätte er alles tun sollen, aber ihm fielen schon wieder die Augen zu, jetzt, wo die Schmerzen fast abgeklungen waren und er sich endlich entspannen konnte. In der letzten Nacht hatte er kaum mehr als ein paar Minuten am Stück geschlafen.

„Das Bett ist wirklich nichts für Sie“, sagte Boerne. „Schaumstoffmatratze. Für den Vorbesitzer mag das ja in Ordnung sein, für einen Mann Ihres Alters und Ihrer Statur hingegen …“

„Na, danke auch für die Blumen“, brummte Thiel. Die Augen machte er gar nicht mehr auf, nicht einmal, als die Matratze leicht nachgab, weil Boerne sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Naja. Mehr als leicht. Für Boernes Statur war das Bett auch nicht gemacht.

Als er Boernes Hand an der Schulter spürte, zuckte er nicht einmal zusammen, so weit weg war er schon. „Sie sollten wieder nach Hause kommen. Ein paar Nächte im eigenen Bett, und sie sind wieder fit wie ein Turnschuh.“

Thiel schnaubte. Echt, wer redete noch so. Außer Boerne. „Haben Sie Probleme, Nachmieter zu finden oder was?“

„Ich suche keinen Nachmieter.“

Ihm wurde es schlagartig warm, und das lag nicht an der Wärmflasche. „Ich … laß mich garantiert nicht von irgend so einem Voodoo zwingen, also -“

„Haben Sie schon mal darüber nachgedacht, daß Sie Ihr Leben gerade genauso sehr beeinflussen lassen, wegen irgendeines absurden Aberglaubens?“ Boerne klang aufgewühlter, als er ihn je erlebt hatte. „Oder wollten Sie wirklich ausziehen? Wollten Sie wirklich, oder machen Sie das nicht auch nur, weil Sie denken, dieses … Muttermal hätte irgendeine Bedeutung?“

Von der Seite hatte er die Sache tatsächlich noch nicht betrachtet.

„Wollen Sie wirklich hier wohnen?“

„… Nein.“

„Dann kommen Sie wieder nach Hause.“

Thiel zögerte. Auf einem Schmerzmittelhoch sollte man vielleicht wirklich keine lebensverändernden Entscheidungen treffen. „Ich denk‘ drüber nach.“

Boernes Hand drückte seine Schulter, und Sekunden später spürte er Lippen an seiner Schläfe. Das gehörte definitiv nicht zum üblichen Programm, aber er war zu erschöpft, um sich darüber auch nur zu wundern. „Schlafen Sie erst mal eine Runde. Ich schaue heute Abend nochmal nach Ihnen.“

***

Zwei Tage später waren die Rückenschmerzen größtenteils abgeklungen. Drei Tage später schrieb ihm sein Zwischen-Vermieter, daß sein Praktikum im Ausland sich erledigt habe und er wieder zurück nach Münster kommen müsse, ob er eventuell früher wieder in sein Zimmer … Vier Tage später beauftragte er dasselbe Umzugsunternehmen, das seine Sachen ausgeräumt hatte, die wieder zurück in seine Wohnung zu liefern. Eine Woche später war er wieder zuhause.

* tbc *


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alles ist wie immer und doch anders.
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/207846.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – Altmodisch – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 6  
Genre: AU, Seelenverwandte, Slash, Fluff  
Handlung: Alles ist wie immer und doch anders.  
Länge: ca. 1.900 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 120 Minuten  
A/N: Der Teil ist auch echt altmodisch geworden ;) Mit all den alten Klischees *hust* Außerdem paßt er nicht so ganz zu den frühen Kapiteln, Thiel ist nicht so richtig konsistent, das ist immer mein Problem bei längeren Sachen. Aber das soll ja auch kein Meisterwerk werden, sondern hat sich aus einer Reihe von Prompts ausgewachsen – ein Wunder, wenn es überhaupt halbwegs rund wird …

***

Alles war wieder so, wie es immer gewesen war. Ein bißchen unheimlich war ihm das Ganze ja immer noch, vor allem dieser unglaubliche Zufall, daß sein Zwischen-Vermieter genau in dem Moment wieder nach Münster zurückkommen wollte, als er sich entschlossen hatte wieder zurückzuziehen. Und wie zufrieden alle wirkten, daß er wieder bei Boerne wohnte, war ihm auch nicht ganz geheuer. Herbert natürlich sowieso, aber auch Nadeshda hatte so Andeutungen gemacht – Er sei wieder viel ausgeglichener. Pffff. Frau Klemm hatte irgendwas gemurmelt von wegen daß das Gras anderswo auch nicht grüner sei, was auch immer sie damit meinte. Und Frau Haller hatte ihn einfach nur stumm gedrückt, als er das erste Mal nach dem Rückzug wieder in die Rechtsmedizin gekommen war, um dann zu erklären, daß sie das auch keine Woche länger mehr ausgehalten hätte.

Alles war also wieder so wie früher. Sie trafen sich im Treppenhaus auf dem Weg zu den Mülltonnen, oder den Briefkästen, oder weil sie beide gerade zur Arbeit aufbrachen oder vom Einkaufen zurückkamen. Merkwürdig war das, wenn man darüber nachdachte. Die anderen Mieter im Haus traf er manchmal wochenlang nicht. Bei Boerne konnte er dagegen drauf wetten, daß sie sich wenigstens dreimal täglich über die Füße liefen (die Arbeit nicht mitgerechnet). Alle paar Tage kochten sie gemeinsam, und wochenends frühstückten sie meistens zusammen. Das hatte sich in den letzten Jahren so eingebürgert und er hatte da nie groß drüber nachgedacht. Sie wohnten eben nebeneinander, sie waren beide alleine, und zu zweit essen war einfach angenehmer als alleine.

Über das Mal redeten sie nicht.

Oder über den Moment in der WG, als er schon halb eingeschlafen war und Boerne ihn geküßt hatte. Er war sich fast sicher, daß das ein Kuß gewesen war. So viel Schmerzmittel hatte er jetzt auch nicht genommen, daß es für Halluzinationen gereicht hätte.

Aber jetzt fühlte sich das _alles wie früher_ irgendwie anders an, seit er wußte, wie sehr er Boerne vermissen würden, wenn alles anders wäre. Und dann das mit Boernes Mal, und mit seinem. Daß er einige Abende damit zugebracht hatte zu recherchieren, was man sich so erzählte über die Auswirkungen dieser Male, hatte auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen ihn zu beruhigen. Da gab es ja doch ganz eindeutig eine romantische Komponente, auch wenn manchmal von platonischen Seelenverwandten die Rede war. Es gab sogar ganze Diskussionsforen, in denen sich Leute über die erotischen Auswirkungen dieser Male austauschten. Nach ein paar Stunden stöbern in diesen Untiefen hatte er sich geschworen, nie wieder Boernes Rücken zu berühren. Oder ihm die Hand zu geben, also die, an der sein Mal gewesen war. Sicher war sicher.

Also jedenfalls nicht, bevor sie geklärt hatten, was sie beide eigentlich wollten. In der Hinsicht war er altmodisch.

Daß Boerne Männern wie Frauen zugetan war, wußte er schon seit Jahren, das hatte er ihm irgendwann bei einem Glas Rotwein in genau diesen Worten erzählt. Nebenbei, so als ob das keine große Sache wäre, was es ja auch genaugenommen nicht war. Bei ihm selbst hatte es vor Susanne auch nicht nur Frauen gegeben, wobei … viel war das nicht gewesen. Zwei oder drei pubertäre Abenteuer. Meistens fand er Frauen eben doch attraktiver, und dann war es natürlich auch sehr viel einfacher gewesen, vor allem als er bei der Polizei angefangen hatte. Und dann hatte er ja auch Susanne kennengelernt, und in der Hinsicht war er auch altmodisch, wenn er mit jemandem zusammen war, fing er nix nebenher an.

Das brachte ihn jetzt allerdings in die unangenehme Situation überhaupt nicht zu wissen, wie er vorgehen sollte. Alle seine früheren Beziehungen hatten mehr oder weniger zufällig angefangen, meistens mit einer wilden Knutscherei auf einer Fete, nachdem man sich davor vielsagende Blicke zugeworfen hatte. In einem Fall auch mit einer wilden Knutscherei in der Dusche nach dem Training, als die anderen Jungs schon in der Umkleide gewesen waren.

Aber da war er eben auch noch ein halbes Kind gewesen, erst Anfang zwanzig als er Susanne kennengelernt hatte. Es war nie jemand gewesen, den er so lange kannte wie jetzt Boerne. Oder jemand, der schon sein eigenes Leben gelebt hatte (wie auch er selbst). Und erst recht nicht jemand, mit dem er durch ein magisches Mal verbunden war.

Thiel seufzte. Er war kurz davor gewesen, seinen Vater um Rat zu fragen, was ja wohl hinlänglich bewies, wie verzweifelt er war. Der hätte ja vielleicht sogar den ein oder anderen sinnvollen Tipp gehabt, aber andererseits kannte sein Vater keinerlei Grenzen in der Hinsicht und bevor er sich anhörte, welcher Art Herberts sexuelle Erfahrungen mit Männern waren, und was er Boerne und ihm empfehlen würde, wenn es denn soweit käme … nein. Das ging wirklich gar nicht.

Am Ende entschloß er sich für den klassischen Weg und lud Boerne zum Essen ein. Also auswärts. Da konnte man doch erwarten, daß dem was auffiel, und wenn nicht, hatten sie wenigstens einen netten Abend verbracht und gut gegessen.

***

Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob Boerne das so richtig verstanden hatte, als er ihn eingeladen hatte. Gut, er hatte ihn ein bißchen komisch angesehen, aber als er dann zugesagt hatte, hatte es mehr so nach „Warum nicht, wir können ja zur Abwechslung auch mal auswärts essen“ geklungen. Was möglicherweise daran lag, daß er das Thema auch auf die Art und Weise zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Also eigentlich hätte mal wieder kochen bei ihm angestanden, und er hatte eher beiläufig versucht die Frage unterzubringen, ob Boerne vielleicht stattdessen mal Lust hätte essen zu gehen.

Als er ihn dann abgeholt hatte, hatte er jedoch schon das Gefühl gehabt, daß Boerne ihn anders als sonst ansah. Aber dann hatte er nur „Ist das Hemd neu?“ gefragt, was Thiel ein wenig in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte, denn das war es in der Tat, aber er wollte nicht unbedingt, daß Boerne wußte, daß ihm keines seiner alten Hemden gut genug gewesen war für diesen Anlaß.

Er hatte ein italienisches Restaurant ausgesucht, weil er wußte, daß sie das beide mochten – ihm war’s nicht zu exotisch und Boerne nicht zu langweilig. Außerdem hatte Boerne gerade dieses Lokal schon vor einigen Monaten mal sehr gelobt, er hatte noch was von _kleine Speisekarte, aber sehr gute Qualität_ in Erinnerung. Ein Probeessen seinerseits hatte das bestätigt (und ihn hinsichtlich der Preise beruhigt – wenn die nicht auf der Speisekarte standen, war das seiner Meinung nach ein deutliches Warnzeichen, in diesem Fall passten Preis und Leistung aber zusammen). Trotzdem hatte er nicht so recht gewußt, wie er Boerne einladen sollte, und jetzt, wo sie vor der Tür standen, geriet er langsam in Panik, weil er das Thema immer noch nicht angeschnitten hatte.

„Und dann sagt dieser Schmidthuber doch tatsächlich –“

„Das geht übrigens heute auf mich.“

Boerne sah ihn einen Moment verblüfft an und nickte dann. Thiel griff nach der Tür und öffnete sie. „Nach Ihnen.“

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts weiter und ging los.

„Was hat dieser Schmidthuber denn nun gesagt“, fragte Thiel, während er Boerne aus dem Mantel half und gleichzeitig nach einem Kellner schielte, um nach dem reservierten Tisch zu fragen.

„Ach …“ Boerne drehte sich um, um sich zu revanchieren und ihm die Jacke abzunehmen. „Nicht so wichtig. Eigentlich sollten wir uns den Abend nicht mit Gesprächen über dieses impertinenten Emporkömmling verderben.“

„Bloß weil er anderer Meinung ist als Sie.“

„Was denken Sie denn von mir!“

Und dann hatte Boerne ihm natürlich doch die halbe Vorspeise lang erzählt, was er von diesem Schmidthuber hielt und warum. Und er hatte vor sich hin gegrinst und geschwiegen. Vermutlich war der ja nicht halb so schlimm wie Boerne tat, aber andererseits brauchte der ganz offensichtlich noch ein bißchen, um sich nach der Tagung, die er die letzten Tage besucht hatte, wieder zu beruhigen.

Zum Hauptgang waren sie dann aber zu erfreulicheren Themen übergegangen. Den Wein hatte er Boerne aussuchen lassen, weil er sich dachte, daß er das ja eigentlich nur falsch machen konnte, und vor allem weil er wußte, wieviel Spaß der andere dabei hatte, den Kellner nach den Details der einzelnen Jahrgänge auszuquetschen, um dann nach langem hin und her den passendsten Tropfen auszusuchen. „Der geht dann aber auf mich“, hatte Boerne erklärt und sich geweigert, ihm den Preis zu verraten. Naja, gut war er jedenfalls, so viel konnte er auch beurteilen, und warum sollte Boerne ihn nicht zum Wein einladen, wenn er ihn zum Essen einlud.

Zum Dessert hatten sie beide jenen angenehmen Zustand erreicht, der sich bei gutem Essen in guter Gesellschaft einstellt (vor allem, wenn man dazu noch eine Flasche edlen Rotweins leert). Ob er seinem eigentlichen Ziel näher gekommen war, konnte er nicht so wirklich gut einschätzen, aber schön war der Abend auf jeden Fall gewesen. Als sie die Rechnungen bestellten, waren sie schon die beiden letzten Gäste im Restaurant.

Die Nacht war spätsommerlich mild und der Heimweg kaum der Rede wert. Keine halbe Stunde zu Fuß. Boerne erzählte ihm irgendwas über einen Aufsatz, den er gelesen hatte – irgendwas mit Leichen vermutlich, aber hörte nur mit halbem Ohr hin, weil er darüber nachdachte, daß diese Nacht wie gemacht war für den Beginn einer Romanze mit dem lauen Wind, der ihm durch die Haare fuhr und den Sternen, die man heute selbst über der Stadt sehen konnte, als sein Gehirn ihn plötzlich informierte, daß er dringend genauer hinhören sollte.

„Was?“

„Ich habe gefragt, ob ich Ihre Hand nehmen darf“, wiederholte Boerne geduldig.

„Ja.“

Sie gingen Hand in Hand weiter, was so ziemlich das romantischste war, was er seit Jahren getan hatte, auch wenn Boerne immer noch über Leichenflecke redete. Bis er irgendwann meinte „Laß uns doch lieber die Nacht genießen. Und nicht über die Arbeit reden.“ Und Boerne zu seinem Erstaunen zustimmend nickte. Erst in dem Moment fiel ihm auf, daß er den anderen eben geduzt hatte, aber vielleicht hatten sie den Punkt ja jetzt auch erreicht. Es wäre ein bißchen albern gewesen, sich immer noch zu siezen, während man Hand in Hand unter dem Münsteraner Sternenhimmel nach Hause spazierte.

Boerne hatte die Hand genommen, an der das Mal gewesen war. Da war jetzt nichts an sich nichts Mystisches dran, weil er rechts neben Boerne ging, hatte der ja nur die linke Hand greifen können. Und doch … Jedesmal, wenn der andere mit dem Daumen leicht über seine Hand strich, strich er genau über die Stelle, an der das Mal gewesen war. Von dem er Boerne immer noch nichts erzählt hatte. Das mußte er unbedingt –

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

Boerne war stehen geblieben, nur ein paar Schritte von ihrer Haustür entfernt, und hatte sich zu ihm gedreht. „Wenn wir uns jetzt duzen, sollten wir das aber richtig machen, oder?“

Thiel nickte.

Der Kuß begann ganz sanft und vorsichtig, war aber trotzdem ganz eindeutig kein Bruderschaftskuß. Bei so einem Bruderschaftskuß, da küßte man sich nicht auf die Lippen, und man umarmte den anderen auch nicht und lehnt sich mit dem ganzen Körper gegen ihn, und erst recht seufzte man nicht oder murmelte „Das wollte ich schon so verdammt lange tun.“

„Was?“ fragte Boerne, als er zu lachen anfing. Er sah ein wenig verwirrt aus, fast schon gekränkt, und Thiel brauchte ein paar Sekunden um sich wieder zu fangen. Bedauerlicherweise führte diese ganze Sache mit den Malen nicht dazu, daß man sich ohne Worte verstand. Das wäre mal praktisch gewesen.

„Ich bin nur froh, daß wir das endlich geklärt haben.“

Andererseits brauchte es nicht wirklich viele Worte, bis Boerne verstand, dachte Thiel, als er die plötzliche Erleichterung auf Boernes Gesicht sah. Und dann legte er eine Hand in Boernes Nacken und zog ganz leicht, und siehe da, jetzt klappte die Verständigung auch ohne Worte. Ganz leicht ging das auf einmal.

* tbc *


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es kommt zum äußersten. So wie bei den meisten romantischen Beziehungen früher oder später …
> 
> > [Post in meinem LJ](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/207923.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Romantik/Intimität – Signifikante Größenunterschiede – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 16  
Genre: AU, Seelenverwandte, Slash, Fluff, nicht expliziter Sex (meine Lieblingsdisziplin)  
Handlung: Es kommt zum äußersten. So wie bei den meisten romantischen Beziehungen früher oder später …  
Länge: ca. 1.200 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 100 Minuten  
A/N: Jetzt hab‘ ich’s geschafft, am Ende das Rating noch hochzuschrauben … Aber wenigstens habe ich mir die anderen Assoziationen verkniffen, die einem bei dem Prompt noch so durch den Kopf gehen könnten ;)

***

Es fühlte sich richtig an. So richtig, daß Thiel sich jeden zweiten Tag fragte, wie er so dämlich hatte sein können und das nicht früher merken. Oder früher was tun, was gemerkt hatte er ja, wenn er ehrlich war. Er hatte nur Jahre damit zugebracht zu verdrängen, was er merkte. Und jetzt stimmte plötzlich alles. Boerne konnte ihn anfassen, ohne daß ihn das aufregte – also jedenfalls nicht in der Art wie früher. Und er konnte Boerne einfach in den Arm nehmen, wenn er nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte, was auch ausgesprochen praktisch war. Er mußte sich auch nicht mehr fragen, wie es bloß passieren konnte, daß sie so viel Zeit zusammen verbrachten. Und Boerne mußte seine Termine nicht mehr unauffällig nach dem St. Pauli Spielplan ausrichten (auch wenn er immer noch steif und fest behauptete, das habe er früher gar nicht gemacht, das sei der reine Zufall gewesen – sein Unterbewußtsein traf es wohl eher).

Von jetzt auf gleich waren sie von „wir sind nur sowas wie Freunde“ zu „wir sind seit zwanzig Jahren zusammen“ übergegangen. So vertraut und richtig fühlte sich alles an, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Nur über das Küssen waren sie noch nicht hinausgekommen. Thiel konnte nicht wirklich sagen, weshalb, ob es an Boerne lag oder an ihm oder an ihnen beiden oder schlichtweg an der Tatsache, daß die Arbeit keine Rücksicht auf ihre veränderten Verhältnisse nahm und sie in den letzten Wochen dank diverser Wochenendschichten zu nix gekommen waren als vor dem Fernseher einzuschlafen. Möglicherweise war er auch ein ganz klein wenig zurückhaltend, weil er sich in der Hinsicht nicht so wirklich gut auskannte. Und dann war da ja auch immer noch diese Sache mit seinem eigenen Mal, die er Boerne auch immer noch nicht erzählt hatte. Und einerseits hätte er das auch am liebsten gar nicht getan, denn Boerne glaubte nicht an diesen ganzen Kram und vielleicht wäre es irgendwie komisch zwischen ihnen, wenn er jetzt mit Herberts Geschichte anfing. Andererseits fühlte es sich ganz merkwürdig und direkt falsch an, Boerne so etwas nicht zu erzählen.

Aber jetzt war Wochenende, das erste, an dem sie beide gleichzeitig frei hatten. Und nachdem sie den Samstag erst mal ausgeschlafen und auch ansonsten vor allem gefaulenzt hatten, fühlte er sich so langsam wieder wie ein Mensch und wahrscheinlich war er das jetzt, der richtige Augenblick. Um das zu erzählen.

***

Boerne hatte erst einmal gar nichts gesagt, nachdem er die Geschichte erzählt hatte, so wie er sie von Herbert gehört hatte. Er hatte nur seine Hand genommen und die kleine Narbe angesehen. Und dann, als Thiel schon beinahe aufgegeben hatte, daß der andere zu dem Thema überhaupt noch etwas sagen würde, hatte er „Ich glaube nicht an diesen Unsinn“ gesagt.

„Ich doch auch nicht.“ Was auch stimmte. Er glaubte nicht an so was, nicht wirklich. Aber … es war doch ein erstaunlicher Zufall. Und dann hatte Boerne seine Hand genommen und geküßt, und Magie hin oder her, jedenfalls war ihm schlagartig ganz warm und irgendwie kribbelig geworden. Das konnte aber natürlich genausogut daran liegen, daß sie beide ausgeruht waren und einen freien Tag vor sich hatten und daß er schon eine ganze Weile ganz gerne mehr getan hätte als Boerne zu küssen.

„Kann ich deins auch nochmal sehen?“

Boerne starrte ihn an.

„Wenn … Nur wenn das O.K. ist.“ Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich sehr nervös. Dabei war das ja jetzt gar nichts Unanständiges oder so. Nur der Rücken. Der untere. Und ein Mal, das kaum mehr als vier oder fünf Zentimeter groß war, und das er bisher nur ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte und da auch nur ganz kurz und gar nicht so richtig.

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen.“ Er drehte sich um und begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Das ist eigentlich nur so eine Art Rohrschachtest. Es sieht ein bißchen so aus wie … naja. Und die meisten lesen das dann hinein.“ Er schob die Hose am Bund nach unten und hob das Hemd an.

_Frank_

Seine Handschrift. Das erschütterte ihn am meisten. Als hätte er Boerne signiert. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und berührte das Mal, zog die Schrift mit einer Fingerspitze nach.

Boerne war zusammengezuckt, als er ihn berührt hatte, aber er hatte nicht versucht, den Kontakt zu unterbrechen oder sein Hemd wieder über das Mal fallen lassen. „Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie oft mich das schon in peinliche Situationen gebracht hat. Wie oft ich erklären mußte, daß ich mir da nicht den Namen meines Seelenverwandten habe hintätowieren lassen – meisten in Situationen, in denen mir nun wirklich nicht der Sinn nach Gesprächen stand.“

Er konnte sich die Situationen lebhaft vorstellen. Ein bißchen zu lebhaft. Thiel biß sich auf die Lippe, um ein Seufzen zu unterdrücken. Er zog den Finger, der immer noch Boernes Rücken berührte, zurück, und legte die ganze Hand auf seinen Namen. Boerne atmete deutlich hörbar ein, sagte aber nichts. Auch nicht, als er die Hand auf dem Rücken nach oben und das Hemd aus dem Weg schob. Und dann konnte er sowieso nicht mehr viel hören über das Pochen seines eigenen Herzschlags in den Ohren, als er mit beiden Händen nach Boernes Hüfte griff und den anderen gegen sich zog. Zum Glück mußte er nichts erklären, was er wollte, war mehr als deutlich. „Oft also, hm?“

„So oft jetzt auch wieder nicht. Also … wenn man das darauf umrechnet, daß ich ja nun auch schon ein paar Jahre älter … ich meine …“ Boerne seufzte, als Thiel sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und seinen Nacken küßte. „Hast du dir eigentlich bezüglich der Logistik Gedanken gemacht? Weil –“

„Bett.“

Boerne gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und griff nach seiner Hand – die mit dem Mal, natürlich, welche auch sonst – um ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer zu ziehen. Und er stolperte hinterher mit dem deutlichen Gefühl eines Déjà-vus, das allerdings spätestens in dem Moment endete, als Boerne sich zu ihm umdrehte und hektisch das Hemd über den Kopf zerrte.

***

Bett war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen. Im Stehen im Wohnzimmer hätte er das ganz eindeutig nicht geschafft, alleine schon wegen der Logistik, wie Boerne das so nett umschrieben hatte. Er hätte ja auch einfach sagen können _Du bist zu klein, das funktioniert so nicht_. Thiel sah zur Seite, zu Boerne, der tief und fest schlief, den Kopf auf den Unterarm gelegt und die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Ganz vorsichtig, um den anderen nicht zu wecken, rückte er ein Stückchen näher und küßte ihn. Boerne seufzte und schlang einen Arm um ihn, ohne richtig wach zu werden. Erstaunlich, wie gut sie zusammenpaßten, jetzt und hier war der Größenunterschied genau richtig, das fügte sich zusammen wie zwei Puzzlestücke. Das erinnerte ihn wieder an davor und merkte, wie seine Ohren schlagartig ganz warm wurden; offenbar war sein Kreislauf inzwischen wieder in der Lage, Blut in andere Körperregionen zu schicken. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Boernes Brust und atmete tief ein. Ihm war immer noch ganz schwindelig, und Boerne war so K.O. gewesen, daß er, kaum daß sie fertig gewesen waren, eingeschlafen war wie ausgeknipst.

Also. Das eben, das war auf jeden Fall was Besonderes gewesen.

Möglicherweise hatte das Mal ja wirklich was damit zu tun, Boerne hatte jedenfalls ziemlich stark reagiert, als er ihn da geküßt hatte, ganz zu schweigen von seiner eigenen Reaktion, als Boerne ihn nicht gerade sanft in die Hand gebissen hatte. Es konnte aber auch einfach nur daran liegen, daß er schon verflucht lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte. Oder daran, daß er bis über beide Ohren verliebt war. Er neigte dazu, auf die letzte Erklärung zu setzen.

Zufrieden schloß er die Augen.

* Fin *


End file.
